howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AWESOME512345
Welcome! Popcorn Hello! I just want to let you know that the page you created, Popcorn, is unnecessary because all the information is already on the page Corn, so it will be deleted. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 07:29, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Just a Question about Page Formats The way you arranged the page does not follow the normal format for that type of pages. The relationship should be written like a biography, with headers for each season and episode in which something significant to that relationship happens. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 12:22, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Okay, Thanks. I will reformat the page when I have the time. AWESOME512345 (talk) 02:32, February 18, 2018 (UTC) hello AWESOME512345.... : Jerk! I am not shapeshifter of animals! http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/d/p/3120688743317546754 Sorry, I forgot that you're his/her sister. Sorry.AWESOME512345 (talk) 14:33, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Dramillion Userbox Hi Awesome Just wanted you let you know I created the Dramillion Userbox, I couldn't help but notice you wanted it for your profile. Here it is: Enjoy Scratblue (talk) 18:24, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. I was going to ask someone how to make one, so thanks. AWESOME512345 (talk) 04:37, March 31, 2018 (UTC) About that one thing... I deleted three nonsense comments immediately before I commented myself asking them to stop. You may not have even gotten a chance to see them. I had to try to stop the madness before it spread some more. Also, no hard feelings. You're one of our most mature and insightful users, and I respect you. I do! Maybe you could just try to be a better example next time? �� Thanks Awesome. �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 16:44, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I will be. Thanks.AWESOME512345 (talk) 22:58, June 19, 2018 (UTC) BRAHHH ummm the fan fic thing is tellin me only 500 posts allowed --Dragonnewt (talk) 07:56, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Well, Hana's made a second Thread, so that's good. https://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:83243 AWESOME512345 (talk) 14:43, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Help? XD Bro! You fix grammar problems right? Do you edit grammar transcripts? Coz I need help with one ThisIsRiderHana (talk) 05:43, July 11, 2018 (UTC) I don't get what you exactly mean by 'do you edit grammar transcripts?' I do use Grammarly, which is a free extension to Google Chrome that works on this wiki. If that's what you mean.�� Categories Please stop adding the “Franchise” category. It doesn’t appear that you received a response yet from HiccstridFan. Personally, I feel it’s a useless addition, but at least wait to see what an administrator says, please. Lady Brasa (talk) 10:41, July 14, 2018 (UTC) I thought it would be helpful to differentiate between Book and Franchise articles, and group Transcripts, Media and Franchise characters, locations and objects together. So should I add the Media category to Transcripts? AWESOME512345 (talk) 10:46, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Just quickly because I need to get to work: thanks for stopping, at least until you get an answer. For adding the Media category to transcripts, it is a transcript page, not about the episode. The episode page gets the Media category. As for incorrect categories, I can take a look later. If you have specific pages in mind, you can put the links on my talk page and I can check them out. Lady Brasa (talk) 10:59, July 14, 2018 (UTC) As Ladybrasa said the Media category is only for the actual episode, films, and stuff like that, not transcripts. Also, Category:Franchise is unnecessary, other categories like Category:Franchise Dragons cover pages that are from the franchise. The episodes are obviously from the franchise, so adding the category would be a little redundant, and people already know they are from the franchise without needing a category telling them that. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 13:20, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday! Thanks so much! :) And tell Nik Red says ''thankyou! ''�� ➣�� Hana (talk) 11:24, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Signature Lol Dragonnewt noticed too XD He also asked me how i changed it. I cant really explain it but I've got some help from Dublyn ;) You can ask her :) ➣�� Hana (talk) 11:33, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Custom sigs Hey Awesome, I hear you want to know how to do a fancy signature, too. �� When viewing your personal preferences, you'll see the area where you can customize your sig. Click on "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Then in the space provided, copy and paste AWESOME512345 (talk) And you should get this -> AWESOME512345 (talk) I came up with a random colour and font for you, but you can choose your own colour(s) here, and your own font(s) here. If you read through the code carefully you should be able to see where the colours and fonts should go. You can also include the bold and/or italics tags if you like. You can also include emojis or an image that's been uploaded to the wiki before the code starts or after it ends. To use a picture, type somewhere outside the code. And see all the places where you see "px"? Those numbers affect the size, shape, and/or location. You can play with those numbers to adjust the size and shape of the text, or shadow, or image. You can hit "save" after every change you make and it'll show you a preview of what it'll look like. You can always make more changes until it looks the way you want. Good luck! --��Dublyn~ (talk) 16:27, July 15, 2018 (UTC) New Recruit? Hey Awesome, you pretty much know who I am already. that girl who loves romance. Anyways Maybe its just me (and I can get really worried at times honestly) but you and me are really inactive in the story writing, Newt doesnt really write that much and Cora seems to be the only one whos not busy enough to actually write something ( I wouldnt be surprised if she already has a draft honestly) and I fear without the continuous weekly feed of chapters, we'll slowly die down ;-; Yeah Im a worrywart but you really cant blame me, I like to spoil people XD My point is, why dont we get help from someone? Introduce a new character played by someone on the wiki who isnt that busy as both of us? So that he/she and Cora cab continue the phase (and newt too) while you and I are currently stuck in a mini-version of hell called "school". Again, maybe its just me lol, I just worry sometimes. ThisIsRiderHana (talk) 09:40, August 10, 2018 (UTC) I'm so glad you agree. Before we make a discussions post regarding a "new recruit", we need to tell the others first. I actually also want Nuttetuff to join. She's been a really close friend of mine and I respect her and she seems to already be really comfortable with both you and Newt (cora, idk but Im pretty sure they'll get along well), but I have never seen her write or even attempt on writing a story so I dont know. We have to tell both Cora and Newt first and ask if they agree with our plan. If ever we agree, we need to write a discussions post about why we need a new recruit and What's the story so far. Idk how we're going to write the story we have so far but we can do it, one way or another. We should tell the others first :) ThisIsRiderHana (talk) 22:40, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Thanks I saw your response on the birthday thread and I don’t know what to say. I’m flattered. I didn’t know I left such an impression on this wiki. Thank you for your words, they really mean a lot. Also, I do believe I’ve edited the Arcadia-Oaks wiki recently (a few months ago) with the advent of the last season of Trollhunters. Anyways, I see you’ve gotten to over a thousand edits in less than a year. Congrats, that is really something to be proud of. Keep up the good work! P.S. I will most likely come back to this wiki again soon, with HTTYD3 on the horizon. —lavamelon (talk) 06:03, August 29, 2018 (UTC) I know you won't see this lavamelon (because it's not on your talk page), but thanks for the thanks. I think all the staff on this wiki should be praised and respected for their efforts in this wiki, active or not. All of you guys deserve your positions up there, with all the amazing stuff you guys have done for this wiki. This isn't really important for me to say, to bring you from your slumber, so see you in the future! �� AWESOME512345 ��(talk) 09:38, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Tread with caution... Hi Awesome, Hopefully you see this before you reply to a certain comment directed at you about RR. This user tends to be a troll when it comes to RR. You can respond to other comments if you like, but best to pretend that one comment doesn't exist. She'll continue to argue and try to drag you down to her level and never let it rest. Discussions she's gotten involved in in the past have turned very ugly. The info you were talking about is NOT lies. It may not necessarily have been officially confirmed, but it's still solid enough evidence and you and I both know you had good reason to share it. Just, try not to let her get to you. Ignore her. --�� ~ ( ) 05:08, September 3, 2018 (UTC) You're certainly free to post the quote and link as it's more great evidence. Just know that she'll come back later with an attack on that, and she will likely attack every other response she gets until she feels she wins, everyone starts ignoring her (so she'll just be talking to herself), or the post is locked. So just be prepared for that. I know it's frustrating, enraging even, having your integrity and credibility attacked. She's done it to me, too. You have every right wanting to defend it. Just be sure you think of the possible consequences before you do anything. But we know you, and I'm pretty sure most of our long time users know what she's like too, so you should have nothing to worry about. �� --�� ~ ( ) 08:56, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Imma take a hunch Okay so i was bored and i decided to search up some stuff out of pure curiosity. Im guessing youre somehwere either southern or western australia and i can make out a few citues but im not telling yet whether im right, im stupid, or ur just too damn smart XD Lol ill figure it out one day ThisIsRiderHana (talk) 13:47, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Cool :) Pffft Ahahhaa hey sure! Why not? Aving a wiki all about our story and all that would be nice ;) it motivates the people too. It'll be an ainteresting thing to add and all that. (And haha ill take it mg hunch was right ;) lol no worries. Ill keep it hidden XD but im still looking in on you wahahahaha. Unless newt finds you first tho. Hes been chatting me a lot and from the looks of it he has all the free time wtf) Also, just a reminder :( might go a bit inactive for the next few months. Sorry if i wont be able to post as much sections. :( finals are coming up which means more artworks to finish and academic grades to keep track of. Not to mention five final artworks we have to present and defend! ;-; ill just leave it to you and cora yeah? XD Thanksss ;) - pfft you already know who it is XD ♡ The BB RR Script Hey Awesome, No one's able to comment on your blog anymore because there was no activity for three months. So a Terror Mail should work, right? �� Instagram stories are only available for 24 hours so there's no link. I do however have the screen shots taken of it! BrenBrownRRScript.jpeg BrenBrownRRScript2.jpeg You know how to add pictures to your blog, right? You can either post them as a gallery like I did above or just type and it'll show up on the right of the page. The pictures will be bigger if you choose the latter. And you're welcome! Thank you for writing it and now keeping it updated! �� --�� ~ ( ) 08:01, January 24, 2019 (UTC) FRIEND BADGE